


No Time Like The Present

by aviatordame



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Pre-Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatordame/pseuds/aviatordame
Summary: Link has never been kissed before.  Fortunately, his best friend is there to support him.[Link/Mipha]
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	No Time Like The Present

**Author's Note:**

> Just a light, short story for fun!

For the past week, the two of them have trained together extensively. It’s a rigorous, yet rewarding series of self-taught lessons they enjoy with each other. Practicing with the blade or spear has become an interest they’ve shared ever since Link took on the role of Royal Guard. 

It’s another day of exhaustive training. Link smiles, pleased with their improvement, sheathing his blade. He tries to cool himself off, dragging his hands through his hair and appreciating the drops of rain which are beginning to fall. 

Although she appears timid and withdrawn, Mipha has a side to her very few have witnessed. While she isn’t strictly violent, she can hold her own, and they have both learnt and taught each other their own skills. The two work well as a team. Considering Link has known her for so many years, this shouldn’t come as a surprise. 

Over time, his attention has naturally diverted to other features about her as well. Link hasn’t confessed any of his curiosities, or indeed queried anything about being an adult and the demands which come from that. However, despite his focus and determination as a soldier, he has wondered. And, to be honest, his mind has _wandered_ — not that he would ever reveal such. 

Mipha is pretty. And she’s clever too. Not to mention they’re close friends. But Link is simply too bashful to say anything. It also goes without saying that if Mipha feels the same way, he is completely oblivious. 

What he notices is her eyes first. They’re big, friendly and inviting. Her smile is genuine, and happy; a warm welcome. She holds herself confidently, like a warrior, yet still manages to express her gentle heart through a soft voice. There’s a calmness to her, but a presence which is almost impossible to ignore. She’s gentle yet focussed. 

In a way, Link has always looked up to her since he was young. At the age of eighteen, he still feels the same way, but can’t help but acknowledge the fact there may also be other feelings he may have for her. Not that it matters, and not that these said feelings will go anywhere. 

Still — he does wonder. 

Mipha squeezes his arm affectionately. ‘You really have improved. You’re better than me now.’

Actually, Mipha thinks he's been better than her for a long while. 

It’s wonderful but almost frightening watching him grow into somebody so strong and powerful. It doesn’t feel like fourteen years since she first met him. 

Link smiles, thankful. 

They return to Zora’s Domain silently, but before they reach the entrance, Link shatters the quiet. 

‘Who exactly did you learn from?’

‘My father, mainly. Although Seggin was also a great influence.’

Oh, yeah. _Him._ Seggin isn’t exactly Link’s biggest fan. 

Before Mipha can continue her journey back home, Link steps forwards again, voice a little louder this time. 

‘I have been wanting to ask—’

_No. No, just don’t do it._

_Please_ **_don’t_ ** _ask._

It’s all too late, though, because his hesitation catches Mipha’s attention a little too intently. Concerned, she stops walking and turns to him. 

‘Ask me what?’

Really, it hasn’t been a big deal for him. 

Not _really_. 

But Link would be lying if he said he hasn’t thought about it. Considering he spends most of his days training and attempting to prove his position as Hyrule’s Champion, he can’t be blamed for thinking about something a little less heroic. 

Like what it’s like to kiss somebody. 

A blush blossoms over his cheeks. _Great_. She will have noticed that. Link already feels like an idiot, but she’s the only woman he trusts he can confide in, as tedious and ridiculous as this predicament is. 

Fortunately, Mipha plays it well. She maintains her concern and deliberately ignores the clear embarrassment spread across his face. 

‘Um.’

To be fair, he is a man of few words. 

However he didn’t think he would lack _this_ many words. 

Age always results in wisdom though, and Mipha is older than him — not to mention she _knows_ him very well. 

Of _course_ she has noticed him looking when he shouldn’t. Of _course_ she has noticed his gaze travel, and he doesn’t necessarily do this with _just_ her either. When one gets to a certain age, interest will start to appear, and Link _is_ interested. 

How she feels for him needn’t matter in this situation. If anything, it’s kind of adorable the way he is behaving. 

‘I. Just. Uh, wanted to know if, uh…’

Mipha isn’t a pushover though. She will let him finish his request. 

Scratching the back of his head, Link winces, ‘What’s it like? To kiss someone.’

If anything, she appreciates him believing she has done it before. 

‘Well,’ she starts. ‘It can be pleasant. So long as the person you’re kissing knows what they’re doing. However, it can also be pretty awful. Why?’

Link shakes his head, ‘I just wanted to ask.’

‘Okay.’ This is actually beginning to amuse her. ‘You don’t know what it’s like?’

There’s no point lying. Besides, she already knows, and Link isn’t so sure if he’s simply made a fool of himself. 

‘I’d like to know.’

A good answer. 

Frankly, the Zora Princess isn’t exactly the bold type. It’s not really in her blood to initiate anything so _intimate_ , but this is Link, and he clearly looks pained by the situation he has put himself in. It would be harsh to leave him hanging. 

It is funny how he just stands there though. Embarrassed and truly worried he may look like an idiot.

When it comes to situations like this, it’s best just to get it over with. 

She steps over and kisses him. 

It’s quick. In fact, too quick for him to actually register what she’s done. Blinking dumbly, Link looks at her, slightly in shock. It was an _interesting_ feeling. 

Quite soft. It was nice. 

‘Oh, right. Thank you.’

Link really does have a silver-tongue. 

Ignoring his blatant ineptness to play it smooth, Mipha throws him a rope, and kisses him again. This time, she does it properly. And, this time, she gives Link the opportunity to kiss her back. 

And he does. 

Better than she thought he would. 

Link is tender. His lips are like velvet, and he kisses her like she’s something fragile and everything he lives for. The amount of attention he gives her, despite this being his first time, is extremely delicate. His lips caress hers, his tongue timid yet feigning a beautiful confidence as he expresses just how much he is involved in this kiss. 

As to be expected, it isn’t perfect, but Goddesses, she’s had plenty worse. 

Everything he is: selfless, kind, inviting — it all comes out in the way he kisses her. Link is not only soft, but patient. He takes his time, kissing her slowly. There’s no aggression in his actions, and the way he touches her makes her feel all kinds of things she hasn’t felt in, well, a _while._

She initiates a little more. Her fingers dive into his thick, lanky hair, pushing his lips harder to hers. Link catches his balance, arms around her waist, chest pressed to hers. Tilting his head, he carries on kissing her, slightly assertive. His kisses grow deeper, longing, and close. 

Perhaps allowing him to kiss her was a mistake, because he’s very good at it, and she’s enjoying him too much. 

When they eventually decide to stop, Link manages to maintain his composure. Mipha, however, is in a bit of a daze, and is grateful when Link breaks the silence. 

‘How was I?’

_Is he serious?_

‘Good,’ she will forever resent how high-pitched her tone sounds. Whatever he has done to her, it’s not ideal. ‘Considering this _is_ your first time.’

And bless him, he’s actually _relieved._

The blush begins to fade from his wonderful face. Turns out Hyrule’s Hero has yet another fabulous skill up his sleeve. 

It’s not a bad one, either. 

_Practice, however, makes perfect._

Whatever may become of them, whatever may be said about _this_ , Mipha decides to brush aside for now. 

As she pulls Link in for another kiss, he responds with equal enthusiasm. It’s safe to say they may choose to stay like this for a little while longer. 

Despite the awkward introduction to the subject of kissing, it’s certainly all paid off very well for the two. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Do find me on Tumblr as aviatordame for further fic updates! Cheers.


End file.
